With high integration and high performance of semiconductor devices such as MOSFETs (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) and the like, various kinds of metal films are being used for electrodes, wirings and so on. For example, a metal carbide film such as a tantalum carbide (TaC) film, a titanium carbide (TiC) film or the like may be used for a gate electrode of a MOSFET from the standpoint of oxidation resistance, electric resistivity, work function and so on.
In consideration of film formation of a three-dimensional structure requiring step coverage, the above-mentioned metal carbide film may be formed using a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method rather than a deposition method such as sputtering. However, it has been difficult in the past to form a metal carbide film using the CVD method. Indeed, although many examples of forming metal nitride films using the CVD method has been reported, examples of forming metal carbide films have not been reported.